


dammit, put the condom on the banana [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bad Decisions, Crack, Gen, High School, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Penis doodles are encouraged on all homework. Awful innuendos are allowed. Extra credit if you can get me to laugh at them. And don't hit on me unless you're legal, 'cause I got crazy shit for that last time."</p><p>(or, what Patrick Kane would be like as a sex ed instructor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dammit, put the condom on the banana [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dammit, put the condom on the banana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568297) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> Thanks to jedusaur for blanket permission.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hockey%20RPF/dammit%20put%20the%20condom%20on%20the%20banana.mp3) | 4:48 | 4.63 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dammit-put-condom-on-banana) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
